herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Starkey
Olivia Starkey is one of the main protagonists in We Happy Few 2. Biography She was born in February 14, 1927. Olivia was the granddaughter of Ollie Starkey, niece of Roger Starkey and daughter of Regine Starkey. At age of nine, Olivia starts training at the gym because she wants to be a soldier like her grandfather. When she was nineteen years old, Olivia signs up to the army become the first female soldier to service the military. At age of twenty-six, Olivia fights the German soldiers during World War II. Unfortunately, she has been injured while fighting. After the war, Olivia returns to her home where she can rest Olivia now lives in Victory Memorial Camp where she services the army. Robert asks her about the tanks were fake, it actually made of papier-mâché instead of metal. She confusions about the tanks were made of papier-mâché. Appearance Olivia is a tall and slim woman with a red hair, and red lips. She wears military fatigues as well as combat boots. Events of We Happy Few 2 Annie visits the bar where she meets a female military soldier named Olivia Starkey who lives in her old house with Ollie Starkey. She asking her about everyone who taking the joy and forget bad things, they also listen to Uncle Jack at the TV every day and night. But unfortunately Uncle Jack got off his joy, standing up from the seat, taking out the cricket bat, and begins smashing all camera. After that, he disappears from the broadcast room and possibly become Foggy Jack. Annie was worrying about Jane losing her brother just like Arthur betrayed his brother because he swap the ID cards to avoid goes to Germany. Luckily, Olivia approximated the distance at forty miles away from the bar. So Annie asking Olivia to join her to find Petunia and she says yes. Later, Olivia is searching for Jane and Annie's special letter, she used the map to find the right direction. Annie felt anxiety and bit dizzy because she remembers that Petunia and her are taking a walk at the park, then suddenly Petunia was been disappeared while Annie picking the flowers up. She then turn around as Petunia is gone, Annie begins to searching for her. Olivia catches her as Annie is about to faint, she then carries her for a while. She saw the TVs around Wellington Wells. Olivia Personality Olivia is a tough and brave woman who services the military army. She is also calm, kind and helpful when she is not at the army. However, Olivia can be polite and kind when the wellies and sometimes wastrels meet her at different locations Trivia * Olivia sounds like Victoria Byng but speaks with a Scottish accent. * She is shown has a soft spot for her grandfather because Ollie loves her so much since he was protecting her from danger. * Olivia doesn't have a diabetes like her grandfather. ** She also doesn't throw up when she take a joy. * Despite being tough most of the time, Olivia is shown to be shy, scared and sympathetic. * According to the fans, She is everyone's favorite character. * Despite being a military soldier, Olivia is shown has a loved for dresses, Uncle Jack, butteries * According to Annie, Olivia has been spanked by the spankers and someone. * Unlike her grandfather, she is actually nice and polite to the Wellies, Joy Doctors, Bobbies and Wastrels rather than mean and rude. * Olivia is secretly a girly girl when she on the girly girl side. * She has a bunch of guns rather than just a cricket bat as shown in the trailer. * Olivia is shown has been beaten up by Jane Worthing. * Her skirt has been blown away when she steps on a grate. * She is shown flirting with the Bobbies and Joy Doctors. Category:Tomboys Category:Military Category:Female Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Normal Badass Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army